


Puberty Done Good (edited)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute gays, F/F, High School AU, Hijack, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Meripunzel, One Shot, Puberty, hiccup hits puberty, jack is shooketh, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack sees his best friend again after the six week summer holiday, and... the title says it all...





	Puberty Done Good (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and improved (hopefully)!

“See you after summer, Jack!”

 

“Yeah, see you then, Noodle-boy!”

 

“I’m not a noodle!”

 

**Six Weeks Later…**

 

Jackson ‘Jack Frost’ Overland would like to say that he was totally cool when it came to hanging out with attractive people. I mean, come on, two of his best friends are considered two of the hottest girls in school! (In fairness he was gay, but still!)  

 

He was the object of many a young teen’s affection, so it came as no surprise to anyone that he had a bit of an ego. A fact that his best friend, Hiccup, had no problem pointing out. 

 

But hey, when blessed with charming good looks, might as well use them, right? 

 

Anyway, he was rummaging through his locker for his textbook, reluctant to be back at school but happy to see his friends again, when he heard hushed whispers down the hall as a familiar clunk sounded rhythmically on the wooden floor.

 

Jack smiled, recognising the sound of Hiccup’s prosthetic leg as he turned to greet him…

 

And very nearly choked on his own spit.

 

_Hot freaking damn..._

 

Jack gulped as his eyes travelled up and down Hiccup’s much taller form, heat rising to his cheeks at an alarming rate.

 

_Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw~_

 

“Oh, hey Jack, long time no see!”

 

  _SHIT!_

 

 Jack swallowed deeply and managed to say, “Oh, um, Hi hIcCuP!”

 

**…**

_Fuckin puberty._

Jack’s face went impossibly redder, embarrassed at his voice cracking like a 12 year old, while Mr Puberty-Hit-Me-Like-A-Freight-Train over here had a voice like soft, deep velvet.

“Uh, Jack, you okay?” he said, running a hand through his chocolate coloured locks, that combined with his gentle look of concern rooting Jack to the spot.

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh wow, Jesus Christ, shit, holy mother of all gods…_

 

Well, one thing was for sure, Hiccup was now nothing short of a bona fide teen heartthrob!

 

 _‘Puberty done him good…’_  thought Jack, kind of not really checking out his best friend. Hiccup laughed, a gorgeous, deep sound that sent shivers down Jack’s back.

“Who’s the noodle now?” he asked, jokingly flexing a toned bicep. It took all of Jack’s self-restraint to not reach out and feel just how muscular Hiccup’s arms really were…

 

 _‘Is it weird to look at your best friend’s neck and want to put your mouth on it?’_  he thought.

 

Jack was interrupted from his train of thought when the bell went signalling class, Hiccup slinging his backpack over one shoulder with a grin.

 “We should probably head to class now; see you in English second period!”

 

Jack was about to call and wave bye, when Hiccup looked over his shoulder and sent Jack a perfectly sculpted smirk that rested perfectly beneath his freckles, accenting his jawline in a way that made an electrifying tingle go up Jack’s spine.

As Hiccup’s retreating form disappeared, Jack felt heat spread all over his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He glanced around the hallway and saw that everyone had disappeared into class.

Heaving a sexually-frustrated sigh, he walked into the boys’ bathroom in defeat, unaware that his other best friends, Merida and Rapunzel, were watching open-mouthed at the scene.

 

Suddenly, Rapunzel smirked and smugly said, “Sooo, that’s what your face looked like when I got a haircut…”.

Merida flushed as red as her hair and gave Rapunzel a playful shove.

“Shut up, Punzie…”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
